


Tension Intervention

by trashbandic00t



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Office, Semi-Public Sex, rating as M because of mentions of things!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbandic00t/pseuds/trashbandic00t
Summary: From a prompt I got on Tumblr:"Could you do a Shayne x reader where maybe they’re dating or fwb and they don’t tell their friends at the office yet cause they want to keep it lowkey, and the next day after they have hook up the games crew which you’re a part of is doing a video with the squad and while setting up they notice little things about both of you separately (like reader can’t sit properly, Shayne has scratches on his back, hickies) and they all slowly put it together?"
Relationships: Shayne Topp/Reader, Shayne Topp/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Tension Intervention

“We gotta stop meeting like this,” Shayne sighed against your shoulder, your hips finally falling away. You untangled from his arms, rolling your eyes as he looked at you in the dull light of the parking garage. He looked so damn smug in the warm yellow.

“This was _your_ idea, dummy.” He laughed at your jest and you cut him off with a kiss, much preferring other noises come out of his mouth than that insane cackle in an echoing chamber of concrete. He dissolved from giggles into teasing kisses, pulling away each time so his breath could mix with yours. He called it “the in between-er” one day at your apartment, saying that it was a way for him to feel close to you without the true physical touch. It was nearly routine now, but each time, heat fluttered from your chest and into your stomach and you wondered if he knew how much you loved him.

Your watch buzzed and you glanced at the LED screen. “Shit,” you mumbled, collecting Shayne’s hands in yours to pull them away from your ass. “My call time is in fifteen minutes.”

You saw a glint of disappointment line his features and you smiled, thumb ghosting over his jaw. “Don’t look so sad, it makes you look like a kicked puppy.”

“Maybe I feel like one.” He grinned devilishly, pushing you back against the wall again. “C’mon, five more minutes and then I’ll walk you there.”

Although there was nothing you wanted more than to let your hips melt back against his, you shook your head, biting your lip. “We have to go, Shayne,” you encouraged gently. “If we don’t want to answer any questions about this, then it needs to be business as usual at work. You’ve already pushed it enough today,” you mumbled shyly as you recalled Chef Josh’s look of amusement upon seeing the two of you this morning.

Shayne was sitting on top of the counter as he playfully berated you about not making coffee fast enough. While there was nothing sexual about the encounter, the two of you knew the grumble and breathy whine you had gave him in return was far beyond anything coworker friends would execute. He had cleared his throat and a silence fell in the room, as if someone had ripped down a curtain. You and Shayne were frozen, stiff in place, like maybe Josh wouldn’t see you if you held your breath and didn’t blink. His features were calm as he hummed, getting his own cup of coffee and a bit of creamer from the fridge. As he put things away, he looked directly at Shayne. “Mythical has an early shoot this morning. You might not have as much time as you thought.” Without waiting for a response, he left.

“You’re right, I know,” Shayne sighed in response, hands falling away from you. “But I do love to push things in you.” He attempted to sneak another devilish look before you pushed his face away, heading back towards the office.

Matt was waiting as soon as you opened the door to the lobby. “I know you have something scheduled today, but Keith came down with a stomach virus and we really need someone else for a Try Not to Laugh.”

“I think it’s okay, but let me see if there’s any writer’s meetings or anything that I’m forgetting…” You stopped walking, pausing to check your schedule. The door behind you opened and closed a second time. Matt greeted Shayne with a note of confusion in his voice. “I thought you were upstairs already?” He asked. 

Your eyes glanced toward the blonde without lifting up your head. His eyes shifted from you and then back to Matt. “Yeah, I needed to uh… get my charger from my car,” Shayne said before rigidly entering the elevator.

Matt was still for a moment before he followed you to the stairwell. “He’s been so weird lately, have you noticed?” Matt asked you as the two of you took the stairs together.

“Nope,” you responded, pocketing your phone. The sooner you could get out of the conversation and play things off like normal the better. “I hadn’t noticed. My schedule is clear this afternoon, by the way.”

“Alright, good. I’ll let Ryan and Garrett know.” Matt held the door open for you and as you entered the office space, you heard him wonder to himself, “maybe Shayne’s on drugs.”

Your steps hesitated for a moment and wondered if anyone else had noticed the change before Ian called your name and you were whisked back into the working fray.

Later, you found yourself perched on top of a stool, about to participate in your first Try not to Laugh session with Noah, Courtney, Olivia, and Shayne.

You winced as you adjusted on the stool. “You okay?” Garrett asked off camera as you involuntarily spit out your water.

“Yeah, I just… sat weird,” you replied. “I’m good.” From the monitor, you could see Shayne peeking at you from around the screen.

He nodded before prompting, “Alright, are we all set now?”

“Yes!” Courtney and Noah both called from behind the screened divider.

“Shayne, you go!”

You filled your mouth with water again and tried not to wiggle your position out of comfortable territory. You could hear your friends and coworkers trying to be quiet as they got their bits ready until–

“What the hell is that?” You heard Noah first, his voice edging the way it did when he was surprised and about to shriek.

“What?” Shayne returned the question, his voice moving to a coy innocence that you knew far too well.

Then, just as quickly, Courtney was yelling. “He’s got a _hickey_ on his _tummy_!”

The water burst from your mouth before you could even think of a reaction. Your eyes went wide as the chiding continued behind the screen. All of the crew was laughing and your blush began to creep across your features as Garrett spoke up. “Y/N already lost. Who’s got somethin’ ready?”

Olivia’s small hand reached out and gave a thumbs up. All of the crew reset and, feeling like you were on the edge of passing out from panic, you filled your mouth with water once again. Silently, Olivia stepped into frame. She stood next to you and made eye contact with the camera for a long minute. Then, she turned to meet your eyes. The seriousness of the moment had lured you into a trance, following all of her movements precisely. She never broke into a smile, her eyes even and her mouth a straight line. Then, she spoke.

“Okay, I just wanna know. Was that the first time Shayne’s ever made you spit?”

Your eyes went wide and you made a small noise, the water once again escaping your lips. “ _Olivia, no!_ ” Shayne was shouting behind the screen.

The entire set had dissolved into uncontrollable giggles as Olivia turned back to the camera, raising her arms. “No further questions, your honor.” She gave a pose as if she were a confident lawyer and then sauntered behind the screen once again. 

“All of you are _so_ unprofessional!” You gasped, holding your burning chest. Your eyebrows were pressed so high against your forehead you were scared that the next comment would have you keeled over and dead. You weren’t sure if it was the water, your sheer panic and embarrassment, or a deadly combination.

“Okay, okay, wait, please,” Shayne’s voice was loud and airing on manic. He walked out, staggering at first as the rest of the squad pushed him out from behind the screen. His face was as red as it was the first time you had told him you thought he looked beautiful naked.

To your horror, he was still shirtless and now that his collar bones were under the fluorescents and set lights, the devilish purple marks from the day before looked especially dark against his skin. You were used to seeing him in all sorts of light, but never so exposed while so well lit. Older bruises were visible as well, smaller patches of yellow on his throat and hips. He began to open his mouth to speak when Olivia and Courtney were shrieking. Neither of you had noticed your friends now inspecting the two of you. “Your back is _so_ scratched dude!” Noah exclaimed.

Shayne closed his mouth before opening it again. No sound came out. Noah continued, “okay, I have _two_ theories and both are very reasonable. Either Y/N and Shayne are fucking or Shayne has a demonic attachment.”

Even though everyone on set was damn near shrieking, there was somehow a perfect breach to pause for breath, as if the room was having its own in-betweener. “Both are correct, sir,” Shayne answered. All of your coworkers and friends were now shouting and, instinctively, you turned your head away from the sound to curl against Shayne’s chest.

“I literally don’t know if I’m more upset that this entire twenty-ish minute shoot is unusable or that you just dumbly exposed both of us to all of our coworkers,” you mumbled against his skin as his arms wrapped around you.

Olivia stepped in front of everyone, pointing towards a camera, carrying on her lawyer bit once again. “The jury finds these two guilty of being the two grossest people ever!”

“Alright, alright, it’s scrapped!” Matt rumbled, his voice carrying like a thunder cloud. As if it were a classroom listening to a teacher, everyone fell into softer and quieter giggles. “We’ll do a different shoot and the _writers_ can go brainstorm somethin’ else!”

The squad and crew began to slowly leave the set, heading in separate directions. You, Shayne, Matt, and Garrett remained. Shayne began to open his mouth to speak, but Garrett’s voice found the air first. He spoke quietly and his eyes glinted like a proud parent. “We’re glad you two are happy but we also think it’s time to tell you that the parking garage downstairs has cameras and security wrote us a report.” Matt held up three sheets of paper, waving them in your direction.

Shayne made a noise that sounded like a sob and your hand smashed over your mouth as you gasped. “Oh my god,” your boyfriend whispered as if the wind had been knocked out of him. “Isn’t this the kind of thing an HR department should handle?”

“Probably, yes, but how else were we going to have a Tension Intervention?” Matt asked.

“Excuse me?” You asked. “A what?”

Garrett and Matt were both giggling now and Shayne was wandering to behind the screen to retrieve his shirt. He was mumbling as he went. “This is it, I guess. This is how I die. I’m going to have a fucking heart attack in this office and then I’ll be stuck here as a ghost forever.”

Matt was talking over him, “That’s what the Squad started to call it. We all sort of put it together. You guys disappear for lengths of time and when Shayne returns, his hair is somehow _neater_ than before, as if someone were fixing it to not be so suspicious. Not to mention you always eye fuck each other whenever you think no one is looking. That was the biggest thing, really. And since we don’t have access to the court house anymore, we thought this would be the best way.” He and Garrett began to collect their things as you sat in stunned silence. “We’ll give you two a minute and then we’ll meet you at HR.”

They left and you sat still on the stool, staring into the cameras as if they were remaining eyes. You turned toward the screened divider and found Shayne, lying flat on his back, his t-shirt covering his face. His hands were pressed over his features, as if he were attempting to suffocate himself. “Hey, Shayne?” You offered gently.

“Yeah.”

“I really love you, dummy. Even though you called me a demon.”

His fingers collected the fabric and pulled it down. He sat up, giving you a soft smile in return. “I know. I really love you too.”


End file.
